


Yandere Jacksepticeye X Trapped Mermaid Reader

by I_thirsty_boi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mermaid Reader, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, OOC Jack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_thirsty_boi/pseuds/I_thirsty_boi
Summary: You were miserable. Death seemed better than being forced to love this man. More like monster to you. You just had the worst luck that fateful day, the day your own personal hell began.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ~A/N: As a forewarning to people new to this concept, the relationship in this story is non-consensual, one-sided, and totally wrong. No, I do not support this type of stuff in real life, but view it as acceptable in a completely fictional and made-up story. Also, there will be graphic scenes of violence and forced sexual situations, so if that makes you uncomfortable, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! If you're okay with it, please try to enjoy yourself while reading this. I DO know that this is very out of character for Jack, but this is a completely fictional story, so if you take this as how he actually acts that is on you. Enjoy!~

~1st Person POV, Reader~

I honestly can't remember how long I've been here, but I do know it's way too long. I used to trust HIM until he betrayed that trust and locked me up for his own personal enjoyment, because he "loves" me. But, you need to know what happened to get up to this point in time, and that might take a while so get comfy and grab a snack and some drinks, because we need to go back. Back to the day that started it all. The fateful day I met HIM. And the day that sealed my fate.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A/N: Welcome to the Sin Bin! My name is I_thirsty_boi, and I am going to share my trash of a story with you. As you should've already read, the relationship shown is going to be unhealthy, one-sided, non-consensual, and wrong by my morals. I wrote about it because I was inspired by someone else's story that never got finished, let alone more than one part. That being said, Click away if the concept makes you uncomfortable so I don't get your comments about how it's wrong and that I should be ashamed of myself (Yes, I have seen those before), and if you're not Enjoy!~

*flashback: About 4 months ago*

~1st Person POV: Reader~

I am in so much pain. I got into an unnecessary argument with a shark just a two hours ago, and now I have next to no clue where I am. All I know is that I'm in some freshwater river somewhere in Ireland. Not to mention, it seems that I'm in a public park which means it will be more of an effort to avoid being seen by a human. Personally, I don't feel like being taken as an item to be shown for money by those fowl creatures. They think just because they can be on both land and in water that they're better. NEWS FLASH, they're not better. I we merpeople saw a human in the water we'd lead them away so that they won't bother us, although some mermaids and mermen would kill them because human can be a rare delicacy for us. With that being said, I've never eaten it because to me it sounds disgusting eating one of those vile things. I got an injury that hurts so much, even though it wasn't that bad I've already lost a lot of blood.

I faintly heard some noises behind me. I lowered myself more into the water just incase it happened to be a human. I looked behind me and guess what I saw, a human male with bright green hair. In my home, if he was a merman, he would be a prime candidate for a mate. Even though he was not my type in the least, most girls where I was from would be at his feet already, but not me. I had no intentions of getting myself a mate, I didn't feel like going through the birthing process. I had only seen it once, but it had scarred me for life because of how excruciating the pain seemed. I had only gotten a small bite on my side. He saw me and immediately began walking towards me. He looked like he was trying to find something out, although I don't know what, maybe what I'm doing in a river in the middle of what humans call "Fall". He gave me a weird look as he was approaching me. "Hey there lass, what're you doin' in the river this time of year?" I was frustrated he didn't just mind his own business.

"Nothing much, just trying to rest for a bit." He gave me another weird look, mostly because he couldn't see most of my body from where he was standing. On that note he started to walk closer to the edge of the river, which I wish he wouldn't. I was dreading the moment he finally saw what I am, but I could already predict his reaction, shocked and confused. If I was a human and I just happened upon an injured merperson, I would flip shit. Completely and utterly. He was a few steps away from being able to see my whole body, and I was starting to panic a bit. What if he told someone about me and then sold me to them. That was my worst nightmare with humans. They always wanted to make "money", whatever that is. He was one step away from discovering what humans thought wasn't real, a seperate species that looked similar to them. He just got the full reveal. He looked like he was re-considering everything that he knew, but then he looked very concerned. Which I couldn't understand.

"Holy Hell!!! Are you okay?!?!", well he sounded sincere, so I guess I should answer him. I was considering just going with the generic 'I'm fine' although I realized that he wouldn't accept that if I was going by his expression."I appreciate your concern, but I am doing just peachy. Can you just not tell anybody you saw me though?" My response was just the right amount of bitch and sincere that I usually give everybody, No Exceptions. Even to the prince of Atlantis. Yes, if you humans just explored the ocean some more, you would discover that does exist, you fools. He looked at me disapprovingly, like he didn't believe that I was really okay. "Are ya sure lass? Because you don't seem okay with your side there. And you don't need to worry about me outin you to the other people on land." Okay, I don't need to worry about him being a petty bitch and telling everyone that merpeople exist and leading to another near extinction of my people. It has been nearly a century since, and my people's population still hasn't even halfway recovered. My own mother had 20 children, not including me. And that is considered a small family, considering my people are able to have children until they're 60. Compared to humans, which I heard can only have them until they're about 45. I was starting to get a bit light-headed from the blood-loss. I started to sway in my place, and he noticed and took a couple more steps near me from what I can only assume is nervousness, which I don't understand because it wasn't happening to him. My people have not mastered the concept of empathy, which humans hace clearly, according to this man, have gotten a lot farther than us merpeople.

"Oh My Godd! You are NOT okay! We need to get you help! Wait! I can't let people know about you. You would be sooo mad at me! You SPECIFICALLY asked me to not let people know about youu. BUT WAIT! Absolutely no one is around right now. I can take you to my house to patch you up. Wait ar- yo- ok- -ay. Sta- wit- m-." And that's all I heard before my world went black. But doesn't mean I didn't judge him for his nervous rambling. Because he sounded like an idiot, and just a bit crazy.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 2, Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A/N: Welcome back! I'm surprised you're back. Well, here's chapter two if you're still here!~

*Still Flashback!*

~1st Person POV: Reader~

I started to stir from my sleep, and I felt like I was in some kind of enclosed space, but not quite. Purely because my arm was hanging out of it and touching some sort of floor. When I opened my eyes I immediately closed them because the light was blinding to me. When I finally adjusted to light, I saw that I was in the room humans call a bathroom. I think what I was in was called a bathtub.I was alone, and didn't know where the man went after I passed out. I heard someone walking towards where I was, and I was assuming it was the man that was rambling as I passed out initially. I was proved right when the exact person I was thinking it would be walked through the "door". "Oh! I see you're up. How are you feeling? I patched you up while you were sleeping. Wait, that sounds creepy. Sorry about that phrasing, but that is what I did." His rambling made it worse for his case. He seems like a polite dude that just wanted to help me out, because I had an injury.

"I'm doing better. Thank you for bandaging me while I was unaware of any pain. I am grateful for that. But, I know you have questions for me, so go ahead and and ask them." He seemed surprised, as if I had just read his mind, which is unpossible as far as I'm concerned. "Okay, well, I feel like I'm just being put on the spot and I'm not prepared for it. Well, what do you eat? How did you get hurt in the first place? How are YOU even possible? How did you end up in the park? And, are you in any pain, cause I need to change your bandages." I was kind of surprised by how many questions he came up with on such short notice. Well let's see if I can answer these in one go. "Well, Merpeople eat almost anything, except inedible things for obvious reasons. A shark and me got into an argument that had a plot twist I wasn't expecting. Merpeople have been around as long as people have, but we tend to avoid them because of their greed for 'money', whatever that is. I was just blindingly swimming after I got bit, and only knew that I was in Ireland, correct? And, I am in very mild pain at the moment." He looked shocked at all my answers, and relieved at the last one. I only left out the tiny detail of how humans almost caused the extinction of my species. He didn't need to know that teensie detail.

"Well, you sure have a distinct personality. That probably landed a lot of friends under the sea. And yes, you are in Ireland. I'm still gonna get you some pain meds just in case. I also need to get you some food for when you take the pills." He then left the room to go to what I can only assume was his 'kitchen'. He was gone for about 10 minutes, and came back with a bowl of something I heard was called 'soup'. A cup with some sort of juice in it, along with about four pills. "Here's some chicken noodle soup, apple juice, and four Advil© (I tried with the symbol, give me a break). You might still have some pain when you wake up though." He said in a sympathetic tone. "I appreciate the kind gesture." This made him smile. "Also, since I haven't asked yet, what is your name? Mine is Y/N." He seemed utterly shocked that this topic hadn't come up yet, like he was disappointed that he hadn't asked first. "That's a pretty name. My name is Sean, but most people call me Jack." He has confused me greatly by saying this. First, he compliments my name, me being a nearly complete stranger to him. Then, he says that most people call him by a name that has no correlation to his real name. I now know that humans are just as weird as I has speculated.

He saw my confusion and had the nerve to just start laughing at me. "Don't laugh just because we merpeople have nicknames that actually correlate with our real ones." That shut him up real quick. He just silently handed me my food, drink, and medication and left the room saying he would check on me later. I just chuckled at that and started to eat this 'soup'. I was surprised by how good it was with being so simple, so I finished it quick. I took the pills and drank the juice. Then I started to feel a bit tired, and had absolutely no entertainment, so I took a nap.

~Time Skip (Still in flashback though)~

When I woke back up Sean had just opened the door. "I need to change your bandages." Was all he said as he walked in with fresh ones. I sat up so it would be very easy to change them. It barely hurt, but he still apologized profusely when I winced a little. Then he said it was nighttime and that he would check on me and give me breakfast in the morning. I was an eventful day for me, and even with my nap, I was exhausted. So, I fell back asleep.


End file.
